And That's Why I Love You
by Emiru the Metal Mononoke
Summary: Inu-Yasha has hidden his emotions for so long towards Kagome... But one day everything changes. Not a good summary, but it's quite good! Please R&R!! CHAPTER 6 FINALLY ADDED AFTER MONTHS OF NO UPDATE! PEOPLE BE HAPPPPYYYY!
1. Stubborn

And That's Why I Love You  
By: Emiru the Metal Mononoke  
  
{A.N:} Hey, everyone! I'm finally on vacation again so I can catch up on some stories. You've  
probably never read any of my stories, 'And they say it was my Fault', and 'How Sess-Sama   
got his Nickname'... They were rather... not sucessful, so I'll make this one fun and exciting,  
okay? Please R&R... Espically rewiew! Reviews are my inspirations, I cant wright without them!  
  
And That's Why I Love You ~ Chapter 1: Stubborn  
  
Kagome sat in a dark movie theater, next to Hojo. She didn't know if she wanted  
to be there or not... Hojo was a great guy and everything... But he wasn't Inu-Yasha... And it would  
upset him so much if he knew where she was... Kagome shook her head back and fourth, ' you're  
having a date right now next to a really cute boy, and dog boy is in another demention... Not  
like he'll ever find out! Ha! What do I care? Can't I have a little fun?' Kagome thought to her-  
self, shoving Gummy Bears in her mouth.  
The movie they were watching was one of those sappy, stupid love stories that get  
so dramatic it's funny. Kagome watched as a beautiful girl strode across the screen, tears  
of happiness streaming from the corners of her eyes. " I can't believe it!" she gasped, holding  
a bundle of flowers, "he... proposed to me!!!" Kagome sighed, totally bored by the endless,  
sappy love story. She gently rested her head on Hojo's broad shoulder, her eyes fluttering  
shut, until she finally fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yume (Dream)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome found herself in the past, resting next to Inu-Yasha under a newly bloomed  
sakura tree. Inu-Yasha smiled at her, approvingly, lifting his angry expression from his face.  
"Kagome," he whispered, wrapping his muscular arms around her shoulders. Kagome blushed,  
as she stood up from the ground and whiped off her skirt. "Inu-Yasha... I'm.. I'm so happy  
right now, just you and me, together like this..." He gave her a brilliant smile, and stood up  
to hug her.  
Just then the air grew cold, as the sakura died and fell to the ground. This wasn't  
like before... This was an eternal darkness, stretching out in every direction forever. Kagome  
frantically searched for Inu-Yasha, tears streaming down her face. She finally came to an  
open clearing, where light rain fell, washing away her tears. In front of her lay Inu-Yasha,  
with a huge gash across his arm.  
She ran in terror next to her lover, and cradeled him in her   
arms. "Inu-Yasha! Are you okay?!" Kagome managed to yell in between sobs, "who did this to   
you?!" Inu-Yasha gave her a forced smile, and said, "I'm all right, don't you worry! Sessho-  
Maru appeared here, and attacked me. Bastard didn't even notice I didn't have Tessaiga with  
me! You can go on home... I'll be fine." Kagome shook her head, "no, I'm not leaving you, no   
matter how much you want to play Mr. Macho!"  
Inu-Yasha laughed, "oh, Kagome... so stubborn! I guess... That's why I love you"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End of Dream)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome awoke to find herself in her bed, with her soft covers all around her. "Must  
have fallen asleep during the movie!" she said, stretching her arms above her head. "I wonder...  
What Inu-Yasha is doing right now..." And with that, she heard a knock at her window. Slowly,  
she stood and walked over to the window, and jumped back at to golden eyes staring at her...  
Inu-Yasha!  
  
Sooo... What'd you think? Stupid, boring, okay? Please rewiew! This is going to be a Kag/Inu  
fanfic. This was just an intro... And the plot will get better as time goes on! Please Review,   
and thank you so much for reading! 


	2. Don't You Love Me?

{A.N:} Wow! I really didn't expect people to like my story so much! Thank you very much to  
all the people who reviewed, I really, really appreciate it! Please review after reading this  
chapter, okay. That way I'll know if you think it's good or not! Doumo Arigato! {Emiru}  
  
And That's Why I Love You  
Chapter Two: Don't You Love Me?  
  
Kagome inhaled deeply, 'what? Why is he here, I didn't so anything wrong, right?  
Unless... SHOOT! HOJO!' Realizing that he must've seen her with Hojo, Kagome avoided   
opening the window, Inu-Yasha tapping his claws on the window, inpatiently. "OY!" Inu-Yasha  
yelled, rather loudly, "OPEN UP OR I'LL PRY THIS THING OPEN!" Kagome let out a little  
whimper as she walked over to her window, unlocking the locks and lifting the heavy window.  
Inu-Yasha jumped through the window sill, landing gracefully on Kagome's oak-  
wood floor. Kagome nodded, unapprovingly, " ya'know, we happen to have something called a  
DOOR! Maybe you could use it next time?!" Inu-Yasha gave her an angry glance, and then   
looked down at the floor. "Kagome... What do you think you're DOING?!" Inu-Yasha demanded,  
shaking the girl, " You... You went and saw that... that stupid human HOHO last night, didn't   
you?!" Kagome felt so horrible that he found out about her date, but still, he had some nerve  
barging into her life! Espically on a weekend! Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha, warm tears  
forming in the corners of her eyes, "YOU!!" she screamed, " DO YOU HAVE TO CONTROL  
EVERY LIVING MOMENT OF MY LIFE?! It's none of your buisiness what goes on around here,  
Inu-Yasha!" Inu-Yasha jumped back in shock at the sight of the girl crying, feeling very  
guilty... and ashamed. Ashamed that she would go out with some unsignificant human brat who  
didn't deserve Kagome! "K-Kagome... Don't cry... I'm sorry. But... do you like him that much  
that you would see him behind my back!?"   
"I wasn't 'seeing' him, Inu-Yasha, none the less 'dating him'! He's my friend, and  
only that! Do you expect me to deny all social occasions with people of the opposite sex just  
because 'I met some really great hanyou in sengoku jidai, so I can't come with you, because  
he might come out of a mystical well and watch us'? I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha, but that won't cut  
it! I could never love someone as much as I..." Kagome stopped talking after realizing that  
she was telling him her inner feelings about him. " 'Love someone as much as I...'," Inu-Yasha  
laughed, " As much as you love ME?"  
Kagome's face turned bright red, "Uso yo! I never said that!" Inu-Yasha smirked,  
"c'mon, girl... We're way past that..." With that, Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around the girl,  
slipping his tounge into her mouth, and totally indulging in the moment. Kagome's eyes filled  
with shock, and surprise, but at the same time, she felt so relaxed, so right. Kagome laid down  
on her bed, Inu-Yasha still kissing her. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing...  
To Be Continued  
  
{A.N:} So, how was it? I know, I know, the ending is so suspenceful! Well now, you'll have  
to read to find out, right? So... PLEASE REWIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!  
You can also e-mail me at Metal Mononoke@aol.com Thank you so much for reading! 


	3. We Will Always be Together

{A.N:} Sorry, minna! what was a really bad cliff hanger, wasn't it? One of my friends was   
talking to me and I got so caught up!! Sorry again! Please REVIEW!! thank you sooooo much to  
all of you that reviewed last chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: IT'S TAKAHASHI'S, I TELL YA!! TAKAHASHI'SSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
And That's Why I Love You  
Chapter 3: We Will Always be Together  
  
Kagome closed her beautiful eyes, undulging in the moment... This felt so right, like  
it was destiny for the two of them to be together... Like this. Not noticing the trespasser in her  
room, staring menacally at the couple on the bed. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched, detecting a noise...  
Coming from Kagome's room! "Kuso!!" He yelled, standing up off of the beautiful girl. Kagome  
sighed, "did I do somethin---"  
Standing in Kagome's doorway was a teenage boy, sporting his amber hair in a short  
ponytail wearing a black school uniform. His jaw looked like it was about to touch the floor,  
and his eyes revealed that he didn't know if he should feel angry, happy for Kagome, or   
rejected. "H-Hojo!!" Kagome yelled, her face bright red, "I... I'm sorry! I... I didn't mean to..."  
Inu-Yasha clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were stark white, and he looked like  
he was ready to jump and kill the intruder at any living moment. Hojo gulped, noticing the  
dog-boy with an expression of murder plastered on his face. "K-Kagome! You... You really like  
this... this FREAK--- better than ME?!"  
That just about cut the thread that was holding Inu-Yasha from trying to kill the  
pitiful human boy just feet away from his face. "GRRRRRR! TEMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha  
growled, attempting to strangle the terrified boy. Kagome, who was so overwhelmed by the  
sight of two very *attractive* boys fighting over her, fainted, her head just about to slam on-  
to the wooden floor of her cold room. Inu-Yasha, noticing the falling girl, yelled, "Kagome!!"  
and scooped the frail, angelic girl in his muscular arms. "Oy, oy!! Kagome! Wake up!" he comm-  
anded, gently attempting to stir the girl out of her uncouncious state. Hojo hesitantly approached  
where Kagome and her presumed 'lover' were sitting, standing over them with envy creeping  
over his face, lighting up his eyes.   
"I guess... I'll leave you two alone..." Hojo announced, slowly walking to the door.  
"Oy!" Inu-Yash yelled, "tell anyone about this and your head is mine, boy... Literally." Inu-  
Yasha senced fear overwhelming the boy, so he let him leave the room, without threatning  
him any more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome was in a beautiful meadow, flourished with flowers of every sort. She da-  
nced and sang happily, tumbling onto the ground. Kagome spotted a beautiful, exotic flower  
standing out amongst the rest of the flowers. Beautiful, pure white leaflets extended from  
it's stem, and crimson red petals danced around the core of the flower. It's stem was thick,  
but it's warm colors inviting. She couldin't resist, and she pulled the beautiful flower from   
it's home, killing it upon doing so. She held it up to her face, and caressed it, brightly smiling.  
"See how easy it is to kill?" an overwhelming, smooth voice asked from above. Kag-  
ome jumped in shock as she heard the voice. "E-Excuse me?" she asked, meekly. "You heard me,  
human! See how easy it is to kill?!"  
A single, pure white feather fell from the sky above, where she saw a single, lonely  
bird. She caught the feather just before it touched the ground, and then a bright light surro-  
unded her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome jumped forward, screaming, sending Inu-Yasha jumping back in shock. "Ka-  
gome! Are you all right!? What's wrong?!" Inu-Yasha demanded. "I dreampt... That you and I   
could not be together, because it was 'so easy to kill'." She studdered, embracing the trem-  
bling hanyo. "Kagome-- Don't worry... We will always be together..."  
And then, they picked up from where they left off, and embraced eachother so gen-  
tly, so perfectly. Kagome closed her eyes, wanting to remember this moment... Forever.  
~to be continued~  
  
{A.N:} Soooo... FINALLY NO CLIFF HANGER!!!! YAY!! ::poses:: Sorry to you Hoho-- or whatever  
the hell his name is-- fans! I just really think Kagome and Inu-Yasha just need to be together...  
Or Kagome and Naraku-Chan... Or Kagome and Sessho-Maru Chan... ::giggles:: PLEASEEEE RE-  
WIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE!! Arigato! -Mononoke- 


	4. The Night Sky

{A.N.:} Hello again, everybody! I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter to be written! I had to go  
  
back to Japan for a few months--so...Anyway, I am in America for a month so I will have a lot of time to  
  
write fanfics! Yay! Well, I will get onto writing! Thank you very much for reading thus far! Ja!  
  
{Disclaimer:} No, I do NOT own Inu-Yasha. I DO own the Inu Yasha doll and all the manga thus far and  
  
some of the box sets! Yaay!  
  
Chapter 4: The Night Sky  
  
By: Emiru the Metal Mononoke  
  
Kagome gazed into the beautiful night sky above her. Billions of stars shone down upon her,  
  
making her smile more radiant than ever. The wind was very soothing, it sang her a melancholy lullabye  
  
that somehow soothed her soul. Her heart was racing with a newborn emotion, for she had never felt this  
  
way before. She was nervous with anticipation, she was so excited and yet scared. Her heart was following  
  
it's own path, not letting anyone get in the way of her soul. Love was such an odd emotion to Kagome,  
  
she so yearned to feel it, yet... She didn't want to be in it. She feared for its resolution, what was going to  
  
happen. She had found that one person she knew she loved more than life itself, yet she tried to escape  
  
it. She looked down at her lover, her soul mate, his crimson black hair shining in the moonlight. She  
  
could feel his heartbeat almost as well as she could feel her own. His breath was hot against her frail skin,  
  
sending shivers up her spine. Tonight was the new moon.  
  
Inu-Yasha quietly sat up, as Kagome let out an unheard sigh. 'Did I do anything wrong?' she  
  
wondered to herself. Inu-Yasha slowly faced Kagome, and his violet eyes beautifully reflected the  
  
night stars. "Kagome," he whispered, running his long fingers through her black hair. "Y-yes?" Kagome  
  
answered, her voice trembling slightly. "I was just wondering... Do you like me better this way? I mean,  
  
as a human?" Kagome was surprised by Inu-Yasha's question, but truthfully answered him. "Inu-Yasha,  
  
I don't like you better either way. You're so beautiful all the time... And... well, I love you forever. No  
  
matter what you look like, or what path you choose in the future. I swear that on my name, I will never  
  
stop loving you." Inu-Yasha looked shocked, and almost embarrased by the girls response. "Kagome, I  
  
never questioned your loving me, yet still... I wonder how you can read my mind like that."  
  
Kagome giggled, she thought it was so cute when Inu-Yasha acted... Well, when he acted so  
  
romantic. When she first met Inu-Yasha, she would have never in a million years dreamed how wonderful  
  
and understanding he could be sometimes. I mean, sure, he was a jerk sometimes, but maybe that was  
  
just his mask to hide his true feelings, and his somewhat constant sorrow of his past. Kagome knew quite  
  
a bit about Inu-Yasha's childhood, that his mother died when he was young, and how his step-brother  
  
looked down on him as if he were lower. Of course, Inu-Yasha technically was lower. He was a hybrid,  
  
a mix. He was unique, though. As Inu-Yasha, being half human, often showed regular human emotions,  
  
Kagome somehow found him more attractive. Sure, full demons had more strength, pinstripes on their  
  
faces, and elf-like ears, but Inu-Yasha was unique, the only one of his kind.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over at Kagome, almost irritated by the expressions she was showing, dozing  
  
off into silly daydreams. "Oi, Kagome... What's wrong," he asked Kagome as he noticed she was burying  
  
her face in her hands. "Just thinking," she responded, finally back into reality. Inu-Yasha snorted," about  
  
what?" Kagome blushed, and pressed her head onto Inu-Yasha's muscular chest, "about you." Inu-  
  
Yasha drew back and blushed. "About ME? WHAT about me, exactly?" Kagome turned bright red and  
  
looked at the ground, "about why I love you so much." Inu-Yasha looked shocked, "and why do you  
  
love me?"  
  
Kagome wrapped her frail arms abound his waist and kissed him dearly, closing her eyes and  
  
slipping her tounge into his mouth. Inu-Yasha's eyes opened wide with shock as sweat ran down his face.  
  
After a few minutes the kiss ended, leaving two very happy lovers. Kagome looked him straight in the  
  
eye, and whispered, "because you're you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A.N:) So.... how was it? I tried to make it longer, and add more 'structure to it' as suggested to by a  
  
reviewer. Heehee! PLEASE REVIEW! I beg you beg you! Give me ideas for the future of this story,  
  
please! Thank you so much for reading! Matana! (Emiru) 


	5. Confessions

(A.N:) Hey everybody! Kei here! Hmmm... Well, I think that the last  
chapter was pretty good considering my standards. Also, I now have a  
new inspiration for this story... But I forget what it is ^ ^;;.  
Anyway, I AM sorta running low on ideas so if you have any feel free to  
IM me at MetalMononoke! Arigato! Now--- to chapter 5!  
  
And That's Why I Love You  
By: Emiru the Metal Mononoke  
Chapter 5: Confessions  
  
Inu-Yasha sat there quietly, the body of his lover pressed gently  
on his chest. He touched her gently, as if she were a frail China doll.  
'She loves me for me,' Inu-Yasha thought to himself, as a sigh of relief  
escaped his grasp. Then Inu-Yasha reasoned with himself, 'of course, she  
has always loved me for me, right? I knew that all along, didn't I? We  
have been through so much together, achieved great achievements...  
futari (together)...' Although he knew he loved her, and that she loved  
him, he felt so confused. How would this go over with Kagome's family?  
Would they accept him for who he was, or would they just look at him as  
a horrible, hopeless demon? Inu-Yasha assured himself that they'd be just  
like Kagome; sweet, kind, knowing. But another part of Inu-Yasha told  
him that her family might be harder to defeat than Naraku. Maybe their  
love would be a war.  
"Kagome---" Inu-Yasha said her name as if it hurt him to say  
it; he sounded very worried. "What is it? Inu-Yasha?" she responded,  
not knowing what to expect from her dog-boy. "Well... how do you think  
your family will react?" Kagome looked confused, "react to what?" Inu-  
Yasha lightly blushed and answered, "to our love." Kagome smiled, and  
playfully tossed Inu-Yasha's long black hair. "I'm not sure... But if  
my okaasan is really the person she claims to be... she'll support our  
decision." Inu-Yasha looked relieved. It was funny how Kagome's words,  
nonchalant or serious, soothed his soul. Kagome was a magical girl, she  
was special. Kaede Obaba knew that from the start, but Inu-Yasha needed  
more persuasion. Kagome was always so kind and understanding. She  
was one of the people who could know you for an hour, and she would   
understand you as if you'd always been friends with her.   
A night owl surveyed the ground below him, as the soft lullabye  
of a mother could be heard. The sky was empty except for billions  
of firey stars playfull dancing about the sky. A warm summer breeze  
tossed flower petals about, as a flower bent over and slowly died.  
"Kagome... tomorrow we need to tell your family, okay?" Kagome was  
surprised that Inu-Yasha was really putting this much effort into their  
relationship. She was also very worried about her family's reaction to  
the choice she had made. There were so many men who would love to be with  
Kagome, and the fact that she chose a hanyou from sengoku jidai...   
Well, that would greatly suprise them. But she was determined, because  
she knew her future, her fate, had finally been decided, and that she  
were to wed Inu-Yasha. "Yes," she responded, figuring that hiding their  
love would only make her family suspicious.  
That night Kagome and Inu-Yasha slept in eachothers arms in  
an open field. The field somehow reminded Kagome of her past, but she  
wasn't sure of exactly how it reminded her. When she was a child she  
would often sit in a clearing of a field and weave together flower  
crowns, giving them to her baby brother. She would weave together long  
chains of flowers and hang them around Souta's bedroom, each day she   
would add on another flower to symbolize how many days he had been   
alive. After her father got sick and went to the hospital, Kagome found  
an old basket and put it near her bedside. Every day she would put a   
flower into the basket symbolizing how many days her father was in the  
hospital. The day her father died she burnt the flowers and the basket  
in a small field, trying to sustain her sorrow. She missed her father  
very much, and often attempted to recall past memories of him-- but she  
had forgotten so much about him. All her memories of him are hidden into  
a lullabye that he used to sing to her as a child.  
  
Kagome, Kagome  
Where have the children gone  
A sweet bird  
With golden wings  
Is said to be gone  
Kagome, Kagome  
A sweet tennyo kisses you  
Happiness  
The road ahead  
Has all been given to you  
Kagome, Kagome  
Fear not my darling child  
Because this life  
Is not that long  
Our future as a child  
  
  
(A.N:) Soooo- that's it for chapter 5! So, do you like it? Please review!  
If you don't I'll cry!!! j/k! j/k! But please try to review, okay?  
Also, give me ideas for the next chapter! Gosh, I am so demanding, arent  
I? eh heh heh heh--- watashi wa honto gomen nasaiiiii! See ya next  
chapter! Matane! -Kei 


	6. Shinjitsu

(Disclaimer:) I don't own Inu Yasha. Takahashi Rumiko does.  
  
(A.N.) OMG, I havent written on this story in months! I am very sorry! You see, I changed my screen name and also my pen name ( It is now Feng Shui Goddess, if you like my stories) and I forgot my password! I FINALLY REMEMBERED IT TODAY! THANK BUDDAH! lol. And now i have it written in a notebook, so I will never forget it. I think that this story will make a nice change from my other story, 'Haunting me in Dreams' because that one is depressing, and this one is a light romance. Well, sorry to keep you waiting-- on to chapter six!  
  
And That's Why I Love You  
Chapter 6 : Shinjitsu  
By : Emiru the Metal Mononoke  
  
Kagome awoke in the morning to find her head placed on Inu Yasha's chest. Kagome attempted tobreathe in rythm with him, but it was to difficult, because being a hanyou, he didn't need as much air as she did. Kagome sat up and put her face up close to Inu Yasha's studying his face. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps...' Kagome thought to herself. She poked his cheek, but he didn't budge. She softly placed her finger on his lips, pulling his bottom lip down slightly. 'He's sleeping like a rock,' Kagome reasoned. She decided to try to wake him up by nibbling on his ear, and she did, ever so softly. Inu Yasha's eyes slowly opened as he noticed his ear really tickled. He was awakened at the sight of Kagome sitting between his legs. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Inu Yasha!" she said, cheerfully. "O-ohayo," Inu Yasha said, stammering. "What's wrong, aisuru?" she asked. "Nothing," he replied. Inu Yasha slowly sat up and gave Kagome a kiss. Kagome blushed, but kissed him back. The couple continued like this for several minutes, before Kagome realized something: "We have to get ready to go to my house!" Inu Yasha knew this, of course, but still looked a bit upset that Kagome stopped. "Don't worry, Inu Yasha. We still have tonight." Inu Yasha agreed, and allowed Kagome to stand up.  
  
The couple started walking towards the well, hand in hand, talking about what they were going to tell Kagome's family. "We'll just tell them straight out, okay? There's no use in being secerative about it..." Inu Yasha said. Kagome agreed with that, thinking that her mother would become suspcious if they acted secrerative about the issue. Kagome spotted a nice field of flowers, and stopped Inu Yasha so she could pick some. Kagome picked many different colored flowers, and handed them to Inu Yasha. "What are these for?" he asked. "Give them to my mother, she'll appreciate it," Kagome replied. Of course she knew how to get on a woman's good side, being one herself. "Okay, if you say so..." Inu Yasha pouted. As they finally reached the well, Inu Yasha gave Kagome another kiss before they jumped in.   
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha climbed out of the well, dusting off their clothes. Kagome took a last look at Inu Yasha, making sure he looked respectable. She fixed his hair, and pushed it behind his shoulders. "There, all better," Kagome commented on the hanyou. Inu Yasha gave a last 'feh' before walking out of the well house. Kagome slowly approached her house, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked, noticing she wasn't opening the door. "No one's home, I just have to get my key," she responded. Kagome ravaged through her huge backpack, and finally found her key attached to a ton of key chains. She shoved the key in the door and turned, and it opened. "Come on in," Kagome gestured the hanyou into the house. He followed, and strained his ears to make sure no one was home. Inu Yasha sighed, "I guess we'll just have to wait." Kagome nodded, and walked upstairs, Inu Yasha following closely behind. Kagome turned to face Inu Yasha. "I'm going to go take a bath, but make yourself at home in my room. Don't wander around though, in case someone comes home. "Okay," Inu Yasha agreed, glad he could hang out in Kagome's room. Kagome grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom, locking the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was checking out the things in Kagome's room. He came upon a notebook with the words written 'Read and DIE!". Inu Yasha figured that there was no magic cast on the book that could actually kill him, so he read it anyways. The book contained a bunch of confusing writing about Kagome's school, her family, and friends. Flipping through the pages, Inu Yasha found a page that had his name written about 20 times with hearts all over it. At the top, Kagome had written 'I love...'. Inu Yasha figured that it was a human ritual to write your lovers name over and over and over on a page, so he grabbed a pen on Kagome's desk, turned to a clean page in the notebook, and wrote: 'I love...' followed by a million 'Kagome' s with hearts around her name. He kept it on that page, and set it on her desk. Next, he dug through her desk drawers. In it were books, pens and pencils, and a picture of Inu Yasha. He picked up the picture and looked at it. "Where did she get this from?" he asked himself. Inu Yasha just shrugged, figuring it was some kind of magic art.   
  
All of a sudden, Inu Yasha heard someone enter the house downstairs. Inu Yasha ran over to the bathroom door and said, "Kagome! Your mother is home! Hurry up and get dressed!" And that she did. Kagome shot out of the bathtub and threw on her clothes. She quickly dried her hair, and brushed it. In a flash, Kagome was out of her bathroom. "Wow, that was quick," Inu Yasha commented, amazed at her speed. "Let's go downstairs!" Kagome announced, grabbing Inu Yasha by the hand and pulling him downstairs. Kagome's mother was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper. She looked up at her daughter. "Kagome! You're home!" she shouted, standing up and giving her daughter a hug. "I missed you! What brings you home all of a sudden?" Kagome smiled."I've got something to tell you. Inu Yasha and I are in love."  
(A.N.) Cliffhanger! The reason it is a cliffhanger is that I am not sure how to continue this story, so please post your opinions when you review. Thank you for reading, I will continue ASAP. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
